Halloween
by Twilight Memories
Summary: When Halloween comes around, it's not just the humans that have fun! Let's see how some of the mamodos respond to all this! one shot!


_Hey, y'all! I decided to do a lil' fic dedicated to Halloween! It's not that good, or at least I don't think so. Hopefully you all think otherwise! -.-' Please read and review! And happy Halloween to you all! CANDY AHOY! XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell -- SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME!_

**

* * *

**

Halloween

Glittering stars loomed up above in the black night, twinkling and watching over those down below. The moon was as bright as ever, and was giving off the most light aside from the street lights that were scattered all over the town. Children dressed up as different things ran through the dark streets and up to the doors of houses. Why? Because it was Halloween and everyone was out having fun.

A small boy dressed as a ghost darted through bushes and out onto the street corner. His attention averted to a boy much taller than him dressed up in a black cape and a girl dressed up as a fairy not too far off.

Grinning, the little boy ran over to them. When he reached the two, they smiled down and he smiled back.

"Hey, Zatch, having fun?" asked the brunet and the smaller one laughed.

Pulling the white drape over his face, a set of amber eyes looked up at the other. "I sure am, Kiyo! This Halloween is so much fun!"

Suzy, who was dressed as a fairy, waved her arms a little and smiled. "I love Halloween! I also love skittles, because I never knew what colors tasted like!"

Kiyo gave the girl an odd look. "Suzy… You can't taste colors…"

"Then how come all the advertisements say 'taste the rainbow'?"

"I don't know… it's an advertisement."

Zatch only grinned and tilted his blonde head to the side. Then he noticed other people going over to another house dressed up and talking. "Hey, Kiyo! Think the next house might have any candy that tastes like fish?"

"I don't think they will…" Kiyo then smiled and laughed. "Come on, you want to go out some more? I'm sure that there's a lot more houses to go to."

Both Suzy and Zatch cheered, and Suzy began to sing the trick-or-treat song in her own version. "Trick or treat! Lots of feet, running up to get a sweet! Look at candy it's so dandy, candy bags are very handy!"

Soon as she started to skip along, Zatch put back on his ghost costume and began to follow the girl and sing the song as well. His book-reader only shook his head with a smirk and followed them. Turns out Zatch liked Halloween more than he thought he would…

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Folgore! Look at all this candy!" an orange haired mamodo cried up to his human partner as fan girls all crowded around the Italian singer.

Blue eyes shifted down the tiny boy with a duck for a mouth and the lips of the singer curved upward into a smile. "Yes a ma friend, it is Halloween! Enjoy all the candy ya want!"

Screaming girls all cried and laughed as they hung around Kanchome and Folgore. They threw candy everywhere in joys of the fun activities of Halloween. The small mamodo hopped about with joy.

He picked up a lolli-pop and stuck it in his mouth. He grinned as he tasted the sweet, sugary substance against his tongue. This was officially his favorite day of the human year…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Leaning against a wall and watching a concert, a red-headed girl watched as the singer on stage continued her song. Currently the pop star was dressed up as a witch and singing loud and clear. She smiled as she watched the crowd cheer on the singer. A few boys wearing a shirt with the words "I love Megu" placed right in the middle.

Look at her, thought the red-head. She's having so much fun. But I do have to admit… this 'Halloween' thing isn't all that bad.

Tia sighed and laughed as Megumi shot her a quick glance after she finished singing her song. The mamodo girl gave a quick wave of her hand, and soon the singer turned her attention to the audience before her.

"Thank you all! I'll be right back with another song, so don't go anywhere!" The crowd cheered as the brunette ran over to where her mamodo partner was.

"That was a great song, Megumi!" said Tia happily and the other smiled. The girl's red eyes flashed as the pop star turned her head to the side. Her witch's hat drooped to the side, and the singer pushed it back up on her head with her left hand.

"Thanks, Tia…"

With a smile, the mamodo brought her hand up in a fist and laughed. "Now… You go out there and finish your next song! That way maybe we can go out and get some candy… OK? I don't know what it's like… but it sounds like fun!"

Nodding her head and turning around, Megumi began to head back over to the cheering crowd. Her microphone was in her hands and she had a large grin painted on her face. She turned around one last time and smiled at her friend. "I'll be done really soon!"

Smiling, the other nodded her cherry head and watched as her friend ran back onto the stage, the crowd cheering for her again. This really was loads of fun…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Crimson eyes glared up into glittering sapphire ones as one dark being walked through the town. "Sherry, what the hell is with all of this?" a raspy voice rang out, calling to the blonde whom was looking around.

"It's Halloween, Brago. Haven't I told you about this before?"

"No, and I really don't care." Brago's ruby glare shifted around as he noticed a few children off to the other side of the street walk up to a house. They shouted out a 'trick or treat' and beamed up at the person at the doorway.

Pondering, Sherry tilted her head to the side as her expression changed to a thinking-look. Strange… She could have sworn that she had told Brago about Halloween before… Maybe he just didn't pay attention. "Brago, I _have_ told you about Halloween."

The dark mamodo frowned. "No you didn't," he said.

"Yes I did."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No you didn't. Now stop talking about that already!"

"But Brago, I _have_ told you about Halloween before!"

This conversation was really starting to get agitating. Brago gave an irritated sigh as he rolled his ruby eyes and shook his head. "Whatever. But tell me _why_ there are people walking around like idiots begging for sweets?"

A small chuckle emerged from the young woman's lips as she glanced down at the unknowing darker being. "_Because_ it's Halloween."

"I know that, you've told me already!" Annoyance could clearly be heard through Brago's voice as he glowered up at his book-reader.

Giving off a great smile, Sherry laughed and pointed her finger at Brago. "HA! I told you that I had told you about Halloween before!"

The other just stared. "Wha – what? You… You…" He shook his head. "Oh, just shut the hell up!" Brago turned his head away with a scowl placed on his face and Sherry chuckled. Her azure eyes drifted away from Brago and landed upon a small boy that was walking up to them.

"Excuse me," said the boy, looking up at Brago. A large, black patch could be seen over his left eye along with a bushy hat and old clothing wrapped around his thin frame. "Where'd you get that outfit? That has to be the greatest one I've seen all night!"

Brago only stared, bewildered, at what he just heard.

Did… Did he just hear that?

"Buzz off, kid," spoke Brago harshly.

Chocolate eyes saddening, the boy only shook his head. "But… I only want to know!"

"I said to get lost!"

"Fine!" The child dressed up as a pirate gave a huff and turned around. "Rude much," he mumbled and soon walked off to join his friends. Holding back laughter, Sherry looked down upon her mamodo companion with a grin. Looking up, Brago stared back at the blonde haired human.

"Don't you say a damn thing, Sherry," said Brago as he turned his head away. He continued walking, Sherry beside him. After a minute, she let go of the laughter that was contained within her and Brago glared.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ko! Ko!" A large, ladybug-like mamodo was sitting on the shoulder of a blonde man. Ropes squealed when he saw other small children walk up and down the street that they were in. A few even headed towards where he and Apollo were, saying the infamous line 'trick-or-treat'.

Apollo, taking a small piece of candy in his hands, handed it to the mamodo atop his shoulder. "See, Ropes? This is Halloween. I think you're enjoying yourself." He let out an amused laugh when the mamodo responded.

"Trick or treat!" said a girl dressed up as a witch. The book-wielder smiled and tossed the child a few candies. "Thank you!" she cried as she turned away. "And happy Halloween!"

"Same to you, too!" called out Apollo. He smiled and looked around at all the children.

"Ko!" Ropes looked around with his small eyes with a smile. This was enjoyable… There were people of all ages running around everywhere in costumes, going from house to house saying the same thing over and over again.

What a fun thing, Halloween!


End file.
